Poison
by Maelyna
Summary: Aujourd'hui, Raphaël est de très mauvaise humeur. Mais durant l'entrainement quotidien, sa colère aura des conséquences pour l'un de ses frères.


**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne sont pas de moi et appartiennent à Eastman et Laird

**Poison**

Aujourd'hui étaient un mauvais jour. Le temps étaient nuageux, lourd. Comme un jour d'orage. Pourtant, Léonardo tenu quand même à faire un petit entrainement. Donatello et Michelangélo rechignèrent un peu, mais acceptèrent quand même. Raphaël lui fut plus difficile à convaincre, depuis qu'il était debout il était d'une humeur exécrable. Il avait faillit balancer Klunk dans la piscine géante lorsqu'il s'était mis en travers de sa route, et qu'il avait manqué de le faire tomber.

- Léonardo, pourquoi il faut toujours que tu t'arroges le droit de nous dire ce qu'il faut faire ! Nous ne sommes pas tes petits soldats !

- Raphaël, arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête. Non mais qu'est-ce-que tu as aujourd'hui ? Tu es pire que d'habitude.

- Il va falloir t'y faire Léo, je n'en fais qu'à ma tête et tu le sais très bien. Si tu ne veux pas m'entendre râler tu n'as qu'à me laisser tranquille.

- Pff, tu es vraiment infernal aujourd'hui… Bon on va faire deux équipes et on devra parcourir une certaine de distance jusqu'au repère. Ça sera un test de rapidité et de discrétion. Compris ?

- On fait les équipes habituelles ? Interrogea Mikey.

- Non cette fois nous allons changer. J'en ai assez de tout le temps être avec Léo.

Donatello et Michelangélo soupirèrent en chœur, cela voudrait dire que l'un d'eux allaient se coltiner une tortue de mauvaise humeur… Eh bien, ça allait être gai. Ils échangèrent des regards découragés lorsque Léo accepta.

- Bon, j'irais avec Raphaël, décida Michelangélo, ne t'inquiète pas Klunk je survivrais. J'ai l'habitude tu sais. Fit-il à l'adresse de son chaton qui était venu se frotter contre ses jambes en miaulant.

Mais le chat continua de miauler avec une pointe d'insistance. La jeune tortue se baissa pour le caresser et parvint à l'apaiser.

- On dirait vraiment qu'il ne veut pas que tu partes. Remarqua Donatello en regardant le chat s'éloigner, les oreilles rabattues sur son crâne.

- Moui, lâcha Léonardo pas trop convaincu, bon alors maintenant que les équipes sont faites allons-y.

Les quatre frères se séparèrent en deux groupes et se rendirent à deux endroits opposés mais à égale distance l'un de l'autre. Sur la route, Mikey fit tout ce qu'il pût pour dérider son frère, mais rien. Pas même l'ombre d'une esquisse de sourire. A croire qu'il avait oublié comment sourire.

- Hé Raph, remue-toi un peu voyons. Pourquoi tu es dans cet état ?

- Je ne suis pas dans un bon jour. Si tu ne voulais pas avoir à me supporter, il ne fallait pas venir avec moi !

- Tsss…

Mikey prévint Léo qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'endroit convenu. L'ainé confirma leur arrivée, lorsque la course fut lancée Raphaël parti comme un bolide plantant son jeune frère sur le toit. Celui-ci se mit aussitôt à courir après lui, et réussi à ne pas se faire semer. Mais son frère ne semblait pas vouloir l'attendre.

- Raph, attend-moi voyons. Léo a dit qu'on devait arriver ensemble pour gagner.

- Tu es derrière moi il me semble. Répondit Raph sans ralentir.

- Oui, mais tu vas trop vite. Ralenti, je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps à ce rythme.

Raphaël ne daigna pas de répondre, pire il accéléra la cadence. Epuisant un peu plus son frère, dont le pied dérapa lorsqu'il atterrit sur un toit. Il en profita pour reprendre son souffle. C'est alors que la pluie se mit à tomber. Super de mieux en mieux. Il se releva, les genoux tremblants, puis il recommença à courir pour rattraper son frère qui n'avait pas remarqué sa chute. Il réussit à le rattraper, lorsque Raph s'arrêta sur une cheminée pour l'attendre.

- Alors petit frère, tu es déjà fatigué ? Comment vous faisiez avec Donatello ?

- On ne courrait pas aussi vite, je sais que c'est une course mais là tu exagère. Râla Mikey, dont sa bonne humeur était en grande partie envolée.

- Fallait t'y attendre petit frère. Allez, on reprend.

- Non ! Laisse-moi respirer cinq minutes… Shredder n'est pas à nos trousses quand même ! Supplia le plus jeune qui était encore essoufflé.

Voyant que son frère ne l'écoutait pas, il dû reprendre la course. Mais plusieurs mètres plus loin il marcha par inadvertance sur ce qu'il prit pour un tuyau (même s'il ne voyait pas ce qu'un tuyau ferait ici) Mais lorsque deux crochets s'infiltrèrent dans sa jambe, il sût que ce n'était pas un tuyau. Il se retourna pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il vit un petit serpent s'éloigner, un son bizarre s'échappait de sa queue.

- Je me demande ce que c'était…

Soudain, il senti une brûlure dans sa jambe. Comme si un liquide chaud s'était infiltré à l'intérieur et qu'il était en train de remonter. Il dû s'agenouiller, le poids de son corps lui étant devenu insupportable. Il eut tour à tour froid et chaud et senti sa respiration diminuer.

- Ra… Raph… Essaya-t-il désespérément d'appeler.

Mais sa langue était devenue extrêmement lourde, et de la sueur dégoulinait de partout. Il se mit à genoux et essaya de se trainer jusqu'à l'autre bout du toit. Peut être que son frère s'y était arrêté pour l'attendre. Mais ses forces l'abandonnaient, et bientôt il ne fut plus capable de bouger. Il se tourna difficilement sur le dos et essaya de respirer normalement. Mais c'était de plus en plus dur.

- Raphaël, au secours… Vient m'aider…Geignit-il en se mettant à pleurer.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait et il avait très peur. Peur de mourir et de ne plus revoir ses frères. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi Raphaël ne venait pas. L'avait-il abandonné parce qu'il était fatigué de lui ? La pluie qui continuait de tomber le soulageait un peu, mais il continuait à avoir mal. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Que faisait son frère ?

Pendant ce temps Raphaël s'était arrêté deux toits plus loin pour attendre son jeune frère, mais ne le voyant pas arriver il avait commencé à avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Il décida d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait, peut être que Mikey était trop fatigué pour avancer. Où alors, il avait été attaqué. Et il préférait ne pas aller plus loin dans ses réflexions. Il arriva finalement au toit où Michelangélo avait été empoisonné. Son sang se glaça lorsqu'il le vit allongé sur le sol, il ne bougeait presque pas.

- Michelangélo non !

Il courût vers son frère et s'agenouilla auprès de lui et posa sa main sur son front. Il était encore conscient, mais son respiration était si faible. Il était brulant et de la sueur coulait sur son front. La jeune tortue tourna la tête vers son frère.

- Mikey, qu'est-ce-qui c'est passé ?

- T'en as mis… du temps… à venir…

- Répond-moi. Qui t'as fait ça ?

- Un serpent… Il m'a mordu et… j'ai mal… ça brule… Aide-moi s'il te plait…

En disant cela, ses yeux s'étaient peu à peu fermés. Il allait bientôt sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il réussit à bouger légèrement sa main en direction de celle de son frère qui la lui pris aussitôt et la serra très fort.

- Raphaël… Je vais mourir hein ?

- Non, tu ne vas pas mourir. Tient bon, je vais trouver de l'aide. Tu vas t'en sortir.

- … Tu… Tu vas rester avec moi… Tu… Tu ne m'abandonneras… Pas…

- Bien sûr, je ne vais pas te laisser tomber. Je te le promets Michelangélo. Répondit Raph les larmes aux yeux.

Il senti la main de son frère exercer une faible pression sur la sienne avant de retomber mollement. La tête de Mikey s'était inclinée sur le côté. Raphaël lâcha sa main et l'attrapa par les épaules.

- Michelangélo non ! Reste avec moi je t'en prie. Résiste, résiste bon sang !

Sans succès, Michelangélo resta sourd à ses suppliques. Submerger par le remord de ne pas avoir été là pour empêcher son frère d'être empoisonné, Raphaël se mit à sangloter. Ses larmes allèrent s'écraser sur le visage de son frère, le faisant légèrement grogner. Raphaël se reprit souleva le corps de son frère pour le serrer contre lui. Comme s'il voulait lui faire partager sa force.

- Je suis désolé petit frère, je n'aurais pas dû agir comme ça. S'il te plait, n'abandonne pas. Je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner si tu mourrais ainsi. Reste avec nous, Michelangélo.

Il laissa échapper un dernier gémissement puis se releva, le corps de son jeune frère toujours serré contre lui. Il ne voulait pas rentrer au repère avec son frère dans cet état, que diraient ses frères ? Et son maitre ? L'appartement d'April n'était pas loin, peut être qu'elle pourra l'aider. Hissant Mikey sur son dos, il se mit en route vers l'appartement de son amie. Il sonna avec insistance à la porte, si bien que la jeune femme arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

- Raphaël, qu'est-ce-qui se passe… Mais que vous est-il arrivé ?

- Je t'expliquerais April, vite laisse-moi entrer. Il a besoin d'être soigner le plus vite possible. Il a été empoisonné par un serpent à sonnette !

- Un serpent à sonnette dans New-York ? Tu m'expliqueras ça tout à l'heure, vite rentrez. Il faut le réchauffer le plus vite possible.

April se dégagea de l'entrée pour laisser son ami entrer, elle le dirigea directement vers le sofa afin qu'il y dépose son frère. Puis elle alla chercher plusieurs couvertures et les disposa sur la tortue empoisonnée.

- Je n'ai pas d'antidote contre le venin de crotale. Appelle ton maitre il saura sûrement quoi faire.

- Que j'appelle…

- Oui, oui. Dépêche-toi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il peut tenir.

Raphaël ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Ce n'était pas la peine de parler de ça à April, du moins pas maintenant. Il prit son émetteur et le fixa pendant un moment. Il voulait aider son frère, mais il ne voulait pas entendre les reproches que son frère ne manquerait pas de formuler. Finalement, l'émetteur régla la question en se mettant à sonner. Il s'agissait de Léonardo.

- Bah alors Raph, qu'est-ce-que vous faites ?

- Ben… C'est Klunk qui miaule comme ça ? Se défila Raphaël.

En effet, en arrière fond on entendait des miaulements plaintifs suivit de près par la voix de Donatello qui essayait de rassurer l'animal. Mais apparemment, ses essais restaient vains et l'animal miaulait toujours avec autant d'insistance.

- Depuis que nous sommes rentrés, Klunk se colle à nous et miaule comme si il se sentait abandonné. Alors que c'est-il passé ?

- Léonardo… Michelangélo c'est fait empoisonner par un serpent à sonnette. Il a besoin d'un antidote d'urgence…

En disant cela Raphaël avait reniflé plusieurs fois et avait même failli pleurer vers la fin. Lorsque son frère demanda comment un serpent à sonnette avait pût empoisonner leur frères, Raph réagit plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulut.

- Qu'est-ce-que ça peut faire ! Le plus important est qu'il ait besoin d'aide. Alors va demander de l'aide maitre Splinter !

Il ferma l'émetteur d'un coup sec et le jeta sur le sol. Il était assez bouleversé sans que son frère n'en rajoute avec ses questions. April revint lui demandant s'il voulait quelque chose qui l'aiderait à se calmer. Elle avait remarqué que Raphaël tremblait et qu'il avait du mal à retenir ses larmes. La tortue refusa et alla se poster à coté de la fenêtre. Il poussa un gros soupir et baissa la tête, se plongeant dans ses pensées. April le regarda d'un air désolé et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Geste qu'il accueillit avec un air désolé.

Pendant ce temps Léonardo avait tout expliqué à Donatello et Splinter. En entendant cela Donatello avait senti ses jambes fléchir, le crotale était l'un des serpents les plus dangereuses du monde. Son petit frère s'était fourré dans un fichu pétrin. Splinter avait inspiré profondément afin de ne pas perdre le contrôle de ses émotions.

- Mes fils nous partons sans tarder. Attendez-moi deux minutes, je vais chercher les ingrédients nécessaires pour fabriquer un contrepoison.

Quand maitre Splinter fut parti, Klunk se frotta aux jambes des deux frères et miaulait, ses yeux semblaient les implorer de ne pas le laisser de coté. Lorsque le rat revient, le chat était accroché aux jambes de Donatello qui tentait de le décrocher.

- Je crois que l'on va l'emmener avec nous, avant qu'il ne m'arrache la jambe. Allez Klunk, calme toi voyons.

- D'accord, mais tu le porte. Répondit son frère en se baissant pour permettre à son maitre de grimper sur son dos pour aller plus vite.

Pendant ce temps, Raphaël n'avait pas bougé de son poste. April, elle, était partie faire du café. Il avait les yeux rivés sur son frère qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il l'avait amené ici. Seuls les gémissements qu'il poussait de temps à autre prouvaient qu'il était vivant. Mais aussi qu'il devait souffrir affreusement. Dire que c'est à cause de lui et de sa colère qu'il était dans cet état. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussit à se contenir ? Qu'est-ce-qui n'allait pas chez lui aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il le néglige ainsi ?

- Raphaël… Appela son frère faiblement.

- Michelangélo ! Ne t'inquiète pas, on va venir te guérir. Surtout ne fait trop d'efforts. Recommanda la tortue en courant vers son frère.

- On est… chez April…

- Je t'ai promis de ne pas t'abandonner il me semble.

- Mais… Tu étais tellement… En colère… Je croyais que… Que…

- Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Raph en choisissant d'ignorer la remarque.

- Mal… J'ai peur… Je ne veux pas être… Tout seul… Répondit Mikey en s'évanouissant de nouveau.

Raphaël resta immobile un bon moment, semblant attendre une réponse de son frère. Mais rien n'arriva. Raphaël se baissa, et posa un baiser d'encouragement sur le front de son frère avant de relever la tête. Il était reparti dans sa lutte intérieure contre le poison. Et lui ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. L'arrivée de ses frères et de son maitre parvint à lui faire détourner la tête.

- Michelangélo, mon fils, mais comment as-tu pût te faire empoisonner ?

Splinter descendit de la carapace de Léo, tandis que Klunk sauta des bras de Donatello pour aller se blottir contre Mikey. Il feula en passant prêt de Raphaël. April arriva de la cuisine, elle avait entendu les trois mutants arriver. Splinter s'agenouilla auprès de son fils, Raphaël en profita pour s'éloigner un peu.

- Vous voilà, je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce qui est arrivé à Michelangélo.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de se désoler, répliqua Splinter d'une voix dure, il faut lui donner un antidote. April, venez avec moi. Vous allez m'aider.

Sur ce, il attrapa vigoureusement le bras de la jeune femme et la traina jusqu'à la cuisine. Pendant ce temps Donatello se rapprocha du sofa et regardait son frère couché dessus. Il était comme hypnotisé. Cette journée était vraiment une mauvaise journée. Dire que c'était avec lui que Mikey aurait dû être, s'ils avaient formés les équipes habituelles.

- Il va s'en tirer. Michelangélo est solide. Affirma l'ainé du groupe en posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

- Léo… Le crotale est l'un des serpents les plus venimeux du monde. Lâcha Donatello, enfonçant sans le savoir un couteau dans le cœur de Raphaël qui serra les poings de rage.

- Et alors ? Nous avons survécu à plus redoutable qu'un serpent à sonnette. Arrête de ne voir que le côté négatif des choses.

- Je suis réaliste…

- Alors ne nous dit pas le pourcentage de morts. Claqua la voix de Raphaël.

- Mais, comment un serpent à sonnette a-t-il pût se retrouver sur un toit ?

- Donatello… Grinça la tortue au bandana rouge.

- Ecoute Raphaël, notre frère vient de se faire empoisonner par un serpent qui ne vit pas dans les grandes villes. De plus vous étiez deux, comment… Commença Donatello en remuant le couteau invisible.

- Tu vas te taire oui ! Espèce de sale petit scientifique sans cœur ! Explosa Raph en bousculant Léo et en allant plaquer Donny contre le mur opposé.

- Raphaël, doucement. Qu'est-ce-qui te prends ?

- Ne prononce plus un mot ! Arrête de faire du mal à tout le monde ! Quand donc arrêteras-tu de réfléchir seulement avec ta cervelle ! Éructa son frère en serrant jusqu'à lui faire mal les épaules de Donatello. A ce moment là, Klunk poussa un feulement de rage, tous ses poils dressés et les griffes sorties.

- Raphaël, arrête…

- Tu as peur maintenant ? Tu ne marches donc qu'avec tes émotions et tu ne te soucies pas de celles des autres ! C'est ça, hein ?

Raphaël avait besoin d'évacuer son mal être, et comme il ne pouvait pas en parler tout simplement, il devait l'évacuer par la violence. Léo s'interposa et l'éloigna doucement de Donatello. Ce geste eut pour effet de le faire revenir sur terre. Réalisant ce qu'il avait fait, il commença à reculer. Donatello le fixait, effrayé et blessé par ce qu'il lui avait dit.

- Donatello… Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…

Il détourna les talons et courut vers le sous-sol du magasin d'April pour s'y enfermer. Ses frères le poursuivirent et essayèrent et se collèrent contre elle. A travers, on pouvait entendre des sanglots.

- Raphaël… Pleure ? Souffla Donatello.

- A mon avis, il ne nous a pas tout dit sur l'empoisonnement de Mikey. Donny, reste avec Mikey et surveille le.

- … Léo, c'est vrai ce qu'il a dit ? Je ne fais pas assez attention aux sentiments des autres ? Je suis vraiment un sans cœur ? Demanda Donny en se remémorant ce que lui avait dit Raphaël.

- Écoute, on parlera de ça tout à l'heure quand il sera calmé, il avisa el regard malheureux de son jeune frère, mais tu sais. Je pense qu'il a dit ça sur le coup de la colère, pour ma part je n'ai jamais trouvé que tu négligeais les sentiments des autres.

Donatello renifla et alla chercher une chaise pour s'asseoir à coté de son frère. Pendant ce temps, Léo ouvrit la porte et descendit dans le sous-sol à la recherche de la tortue impulsive.

Raphaël s'était adossé contre un mur au fond de la salle. A peine éclairé. Il ruminait ses pensées. Depuis qu'il était debout tout allait mal. Et les là, les choses avaient failli empirer lorsqu'il avait empoigné son frère. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même pourquoi il l'avait accusé de vouloir faire du mal. En fait, il avait tout simplement voulut passer sa peine sur lui. Comme il avait passé sa colère sur Mikey en le délaissant totalement.

- Qu'est-ce-que je vais faire… Je vais finir par tous les tuer si ça continue…

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Si j'avais fait plus attention, le crotale n'aurait pas mordu Michelangélo et nous n'en serions pas là. Maitre Splinter dit tout le temps que mon caractère me détruirait, mais il ne devait pas savoir que je risquais de détruire ma famille en même temps…

- Mais Raph

- La colère est un poison, mais c'est un de mes frères qui va mourir d'empoisonnement. C'est assez ironique… Pourquoi est-ce-que je ne peux pas revenir en arrière pour arranger tout ça ?

Léo mit un peu de temps, mais il fini par comprendre que son frère n'était pas conscient de sa présence. Il n'avait même pas levé les yeux sur lui. Raph se confessait oui, mais pas à lui. Plutôt à un interlocuteur invisible qu'il était seul à voir. Sa conscience ?

- Raphaël, même si tu avais mieux surveillé notre frère ça serait peut être arrivé. Imagine que le crotale soit arrivé pile au moment où Mikey passait. Le même scénario se serait produit.

Raphaël soupira, apparemment il n'était pas convaincu par cette interprétation. Il était convaincu de sa version des faits.

- Le pire, c'est que même triste il faut encore que je les fasse souffrir. J'ai accusé Donatello de faire du mal à tout le monde, alors que c'est moi qui en fais. Ce que je lui ai dit était vraiment affreux.

-Là je suis d'accord, mais si tu arrives à lui expliquer pourquoi tu as fait ça, je suis sur qu'il comprendra. Nous sommes tous tristes de ce qui arrive. Répondit Léonardo en choisissant de jouer le rôle que son frère semblait lui avoir donné. Au bout d'un moment, il finirait bien par s'aperçevoir qu'il était là.

- … Léonardo ?

Tient, qu'est-ce-qu'il disait !

- Tu as tout… entendu ?

- Oui. On discute depuis tout à l'heure, mais tu n'avais pas l'air de remarquer ma présence, il remarqua que son frère commençait à renifler, Raph ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'était un accident. Quoiqu'il se soit réellement passé.

- Un accident qui ne serait jamais arrivé s'il avait été avec Donatello. Lui l'aurait surveillé et aurait empêché le serpent de…Répliqua Raph en serrant les poings.

- Dans ce cas je suis coupable aussi parce que j'ai demandé à ce que l'on change les équipes habituelles.

Raphaël ne répliqua pas, mais de grosses larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Léonardo s'approcha et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour le réconforter. Puis Raph se jeta littéralement dans ses bras en continuant de pleurer. L'ainé se mit à le consoler en espérant que lorsqu'il reprendrait ses esprits son frère ne le balance pas dix mètres plus loin. Lui qui était contre les gestes d'affection trop marqués généralement. Soudain, ils entendirent Donatello les appeler.

- Il doit se passer quelque chose avec Mikey. Devina Léo pendant que son frère avait relevé la tête.

- La colère est un poison… J'espère que Michelangélo n'en paiera pas les frais…

Donatello était posté devant la fenêtre et fixait l'horizon en ruminant les paroles de Raph. Jusqu'à ce que son jeune frère se mette à délirer dans son sommeil. Il se mit à donner des coups de poings dans le vide et appelait sans cesse ses frères à l'aide. Klunk miaula de peur et alla se cacher dans les jambes de Donny qui s'approcha et lui attrapa les poings.

- Mikey, reste calme tout va bien. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Tenta-t-il en espérant le faire sortir de sa transe.

La tentative eut l'effet escompté, son frère arrêta de gesticuler et sa respiration redevint stable. Il se réveilla et regarda autours de lui. Il croisa le regard de Donny. Klunk rassuré alla se poser sur la carapace de son maitre et lui lécha la figure.

- Vous êtes arrivés…

- Oui, maitre Splinter et là et il prépare un antidote. Tu vas bientôt guérir.

- J'ai peur… Je suis sûr que ça va mal se finir.

- Mais non. Tout ira bien, tu verras. Voulu le rassurer son frère en lui prenant la main.

- Où est Raphaël… Il avait promit de rester avec moi…

- Il va revenir. Je vais aller le chercher si tu veux.

- Non ! Je ne veux pas mourir… Reste avec moi !

Il senti la main de son frère se raidir et resserra sa prise. Mikey se mit à avoir des convulsions et serra très fort la main de Donatello. Il poussait des gémissements tout en réclamant ses frères. Puis il s'arrêta et devint raide comme un piquet. Effrayé, Donatello se précipita vers la porte du sous-sol et appela ses frères avant de revenir auprès de Mikey. Klunk était en train de miauler, semblant appeler la tortue. Donny rassembla son courage et posa ma main sur la gorge de son frère. Il sentait son cou se soulever et son pouls battre. Mais c'était faible.

- Michelangélo, non…

C'est à ce moment là que ses deux grands frères arrivèrent. Ils entourèrent Donatello qui était au bord des larmes. Léonardo s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et posa une main sur une de ses épaules, tandis que Raphaël s'asseyait sur le rebord du sofa. Klunk s'était roulé en boule sur la poitrine de Michelangélo.

- Que c'est il passé Donatello ? Interrogea l'ainé des frères.

- Je crois que c'est bientôt fini…

- Donatello ne commence pas à être défaitiste.

- Oh oui je sais, je fais du mal à tout le monde. Je réfléchis seulement avec mes émotions et ne m'occupe pas des autres. Mais je te signal quand même que j'ai envie de pleurer, parce qu'il risque de ne pas s'en sortir ! Et toi, que faisais-tu alors que tu devais rester avec lui ! Et pourquoi tu n'as rien fait pour empêcher ce fichu serpent de le mordre ! Lâcha le concerné en dardant un regard meurtrier sur Raph.

Léonardo soupira, ça y est Donatello et Raphaël qui se disputaient. Il allait intervenir mais Raph ne réagi pas violemment comme à son habitude. Il alla jusqu'à son frère et se mit à sa hauteur, juste devant lui.

- Donatello, je suis désolé pour avoir dit ça tout à l'heure. Je ne le pensais pas. Tu n'es pas un sans-cœur. Tu vaux même mieux que la plupart d'entre eux.

Donatello renifla et des larmes commencèrent à perler. Raphaël posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, comme Léo avait fait tout à l'heure. La tortue scientifique se reprit et commença à leur expliquer.

- Il s'est mis à délirer, puis il s'est calmé et à demander Raphaël Il lui avait promit de rester auprès de lui. Après il s'est mis à avoir des convulsions… Et… Il a arrêté de bouger… C'est à ce moment là que je vous ai appelé…

- Oh mon dieu… Mikey…

Léonardo prit ses deux frères dans ses bras et les serra fort contre lui pour leur redonner du courage. Splinter et April sortirent de la cuisine, le rat avait préparé un remède efficace contre tous les types de venins et avait demandé à April de l'aider, afin d'aller plus vite. Et aussi afin qu'elle mémorise la recette au cas où.

- J'espère que nous n'arrivons pas trop tard. Souhaita Splinter en faisant boire l'antidote à son plus jeune fils.

Maintenant que l'antidote avait été administré. Il fallait attendre. Attendre et espérer que Michelangélo soit assez fort pour ne pas mourir. Maitre Splinter alla s'installer dans un coin de la pièce pour méditer. April alla chercher une chaise pour tout le monde, et installa la sienne à coté de Donatello.

- Il va s'en tirer. Déclara-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour ses amis.

- S'il s'en sort, je lui demanderais pardon de l'avoir traité ainsi. Rumina Raph qui avait la tête appuyé contre l'épaule de Léo.

Léo posa sa tête contre celle de Raph et passa son bras par-dessus la carapace de Donny jusqu'à aller poser sa main sur l'épaule d'April. Ils restèrent là sans bouger, finissant par s'endormir. Klunk n'avait pas quitté son poste sur la poitrine de son maitre, il se leva et alla lui lécher plusieurs fois le visage. Puis il retourna se rouler en boule et s'endormit aussi.

Au matin, quand le plus jeune des frères se réveilla, il senti d'abord la petite boule chaude et orangée ronronner sur sa carapace. Il passa sa main sur la fourrure du matou, ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller. Klunk alla se frotter contre le menton de Mikey, heureux de le revoir vivant. Il remarqua alors April et ses trois frères qui dormaient. Ils avaient dû le veiller une bonne partie de la nuit les pauvres. Au coin de la pièce, Splinter dormait également… Ou alors il méditait, il n'avait jamais très bien fait la différence entre les deux.

- Les pauvres, ça serait bien que je fasse quelque chose pour les remercier. Tu ne crois pas ? Chuchota Mikey à son chat qui se contenta de sauter sur le sol.

Sans faire de bruits, le ninja se dirigea vers la cuisine et parti à la recherche d'une poêle et d'œufs. Bien qu'encore faible, il se sentait assez fort pour leur préparer leur repas. Ils le méritaient bien non ? Il avait presque fini quand il entendit un bâillement de l'autre coté de la pièce. Raphaël venait de se réveiller. Et la première chose qu'il vit c'était que son jeune frère n'était plus là. Il commença à le chercher et le trouva en passant devant la porte de la cuisine. Il souri en voyant son frère fixer six assiettes l'air consterné

- Tu nous as encore préparé ta spécialité, p'tit frère ?

- Mais euh. Ce n'est pas faute si j'écrabouille les œufs à chaque fois.

Raphaël pouffa de rire et alla prendre son frère dans ses bras pour le serrer très fort contre lui. Surpris, Mikey répondit à cette marque d'affection par une étreinte. Après cette nuit de douleur où ils avaient été chacun victime d'un poison différent, ces retrouvailles mettaient un peu de baume sur leurs cœurs.

- Content de te revoir Mikey. On a vraiment eut peur pour toi tu sais ?

- Moi aussi, j'ai eu très peur. Merci de ne pas m'avoir abandonné alors que je t'avais énervé Raphaël. Si tu n'avais pas été avec moi sur les toits, je serais mort sans avoir pût vous revoir une dernière fois.

- Ce n'est rien, je n'aurais pas dû te laisser en arrière comme je l'ai fait. Si tu étais mort, je crois que je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie.

- Heureusement que je suis revenu alors.

Après une autre embrassade, Mikey décida d'aller apporter le petit-déjeuner aux dormeurs. Il demanda à Raphaël sur le ton de la plaisanterie s'il serait content en voyant ça.

- En voyant quoi ? Le p'tit dej' où le fait que tu sois réveillé ? Répondit Raph sur le même ton.

- Bah on verra bien, de toute façon ils seront obligés d'en manger. Fit-il en lui tirant la langue et en emportant des plats.

Lorsque les deux tortues furent réveillés, ils prirent Mikey dans leurs bras et lui firent un gros câlin fraternel. April se contenta de le saluer mais essuya quand même quelques larmes.

- Dit-moi Michelangélo, tu ne comptes pas nous empoisonner avec ta spécialité j'espère. Le taquina Don en lui frottant le dessus du crâne.

- Roooh ça suffi. Fit mine de s'offusquer le concerné.

Tout le monde parti dans un joyeux éclat de rire, ce qui eu pour effet de sortir Splinter de son/sa sommeil/méditation. Le rat exprima sa joie de revoir son fils sur pied. Lui aussi avait eut très peur lorsqu'il avait apprit son empoisonnement.

- Maitre ? Lui souffla Raph lorsqu'ils furent assis.

- Oui ?

- Je vous demande pardon maitre. C'est à cause de moi si Mikey a faillit mourir… Je me suis laissé aveuglé par ma colère et…

- Ah, mon fils. La colère est un poison

- Je sais seinseï… Croyez-moi je regrette ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Raphaël, comme tout poison, la colère a un antidote. Ce même antidote qui t'a permis de te reprendre. Et aussi celui qui a aidé Mikey à résister.

- Quel est-il ?

- L'Amour. Cette force qui te relie toi et tes frères. Tant que tu ne négligeras pas tes liens, il te sera toujours possible de revenir. Quant à ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière, ce n'est plus qu'un malheureux incident. Qui, je l'espère, t'auras donné une petite leçon.

- Oui seinseï.

- Alors notre discussion est close.


End file.
